


A Steve Rogers Plan ™

by allthe_subtext



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, This is a crack fic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthe_subtext/pseuds/allthe_subtext
Summary: In the next few days, an alert spreads throughout the intelligence community like wildfire. If the Winter Soldier doesn’t show up at a specific time and place, Captain America will throw himself off the Empire State Building. From a credible source, promise.It’s stupid, Steve acknowledges, with prompting from Natasha. Maybe even a little reckless. But it’s also guaranteed to work.***The Winter Soldier sits in his dingy apartment and curses up a storm.***This is unabashedly a crack fic. So...fair warning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers has a plan.  
  
As far as his plans go, it’s pretty good. There’s a good chance of it working, and the probability of being seriously injured/maimed is...0.50 %

So better than most.  
  
Sam takes one look at his grin and sighs. He’s not going to talk him out of this one.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Steve says cheerfully, “I’ve survived worse.”  
  
Sam shakes his head. “Sure, man...” He walks into the other room and calls Natasha. They’re going to need her help.

* * *

In the next few days, an alert spreads throughout the intelligence community like wildfire. If the Winter Soldier doesn’t show up at a specific time and place, Captain America will throw himself off the Empire State Building. From a credible source, promise.  
  
It’s stupid, Steve acknowledges, with prompting from Natasha. Maybe even a little reckless. But it’s also guaranteed to work.  
  
The Winter Soldier sits in his dingy apartment and curses up a storm. For some reason, the message makes his heart simultaneously grow fond and quicken in fear.  
  
 _Stubborn punk._  
  
He’s not stupid, though.  
It’s obviously a trap.

* * *

That’s how they end up on top the Empire State Building, wind howling and whipping around one genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony is trying incredibly hard, and failing, to hide his nerves. His metal-clad foot taps incessantly upon the roof. He turns to Steve. “I’ll wait 4 seconds before going after you, to give you a chance to survive.” After Steve gives affirmation, he starts pacing, mumbling under his breath about wind speed and body mass.  
  
Sam is left standing awkwardly around. “You know I could do it, right?” he asks Tony.  
  
The billionaire waves him off. “StarkTech is superior, and we need Steve to survive this.” Sam, angel that he is, doesn’t take offense and nods in agreement.  
  
Tony asks JARVIS for the time.  
“Five more minutes,” he mutters and keeps pacing.

* * *

The Asset shows up.

But with the last traces of his sanity, he doesn’t go to the roof, per request. Instead, he sets up camp in the neighboring building.  
  
After all, Steve’s not dumb enough to actually do it. ...right?  
  
He watches the sky anyway.  
  
And when the deadline passes with no consequence, the soldier almost huffs in relief. What a waste of his afternoon-  
  
From the window, he spots a red, white, and blue blur slowly tip over the railway, and fall, fall, fall.  
  
Bucky gapes. “Shit!”  
  
The Asset knows it’s a trap.  
  
The Asset has spotted Iron Man poised to go.  
  
The Asset-  
  
Bucky Barnes leaps out the window.

* * *

Steve feels his nerves begin to flare.

But the rhythm of this dance feels familiar. He falls, and Bucky catches him. He gets into fights, and Bucky cleans the blood off his face. No matter that the last person he fought was Bucky himself.

Steve banishes those thoughts and takes a deep breath.  
  
Amd on the next exhale, he jumps.  
  
...1  
  
Air rushes by, clawing at his uniform and bruising his eyes.  
  
...2  
  


The blood pounds in his ears, drowning out the screaming wind.  
  
...3  
  
 _C’mon, Bucky..._  
  
...4  
  
...5  
  
Wait.  
  
Where’s Tony?  
  
The crash of breaking glass interrupts his panic.  
  
A blur of black, the glint of sun on metal, and then he’s being hurled through another window.   
  
Lying on the ground, breathless, Steve can only watch as all 5 feet and 9 inches of black Kevlar turn to him in fury.  
  
“What were you thinking?” yells Bucky, eyes sparking with a fire that Steve hasn’t seen in a long time. “What happened to the end of the line, you stupid punk?!”  
  
Steve only manages, “Jerk” before he starts to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s Excuse: He was late because he spotted Barnes and wanted to give them a chance to reunite 
> 
> And Yes he does take credit for the two lovebirds later on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by the amazing response to this ficlet! Thank you all so, so much for reading, pressing kudos, and commenting. Truly made my day (s) <3

Years later, they have a girl. With stormy eyes and dirty blond hair, she fits right in with their little makeshift family.   
  
She learns about love in the way her parents look at each other, the way they do their best to fix her lunches every day. So naturally, the question crops up, “When did you guys realize you loved each other?”   
  
Steve gets a glint in his eye. Bucky freezes over her sandwiches.   
  
“Steve-“ Bucky warns.   
  
“I guess you could say I  _ fell _ for him.”   
  
A deafening silence.   
  
Setting down the butter knife, Bucky gently brings his forehead down to  _ thunk _ the counter in exasperation.   
  
Then he bodily lifts Steve out of his chair as their child watches in bemusement. With Steve slung over his shoulder, Bucky walks all the way across the house to a window.   
  
“That was terrible, you idiot,” he says and chucks Steve through the glass.   
  
He looks down to face a pair of steel-gray eyes looking at him curiously. “Why did you do that?” she asks.   
  
Bucky huffs. “For old time’s sake.”   
  
From outside the shattered window, the faint sound of laughter carries in the wind.   


* * *

When Bucky walks outside a minute later, first aid kit clutched in his hand and scowl on his face, he’s met with the sight of Steve sprawled on their lawn, still giggling.   
  
“Your pun wasn’t even that funny,” he manages to say without sounding fond.   
  
“Yes it was,” Steve replies immediately. “Besides,” he waves a hand at the broken glass, “I’ve dragged you down to my level.”   
  
“You’re paying for the window,” is all he gets by way of an answer.   
  
“Hey! You broke it!”   
  
Bucky points a metal finger at Steve threateningly. “I was  _ provoked _ .”   
  
He crouches down to put a bandaid on Steve’s cut, even though it’ll heal in an hour or two. And all Steve can do is watch, a sappy smile permanently stuck on his face.   
  
Because Steve falls, and Bucky catches him.   
  
Always.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't meant to get this sappy...
> 
> Really. 
> 
> ...who am I kidding it always ends up sappy :,)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
